My Saviour Outtake Edward on the Tube
by little-miss-twilighter
Summary: What it says in the title. Edward gets into situations while on public transport incluing a drunk woman on the tube, an insane homeless woman and other people D An outtake from 'My Savior'


_**This is just something I wrote last night when starting chapter 5 of My Saviour. Its not really relevant to the story- it just explains Edwards journey around London and all the interesting situations he gets himself into. I based characters on myself, xAmyBlackx and rosalies-evil-twin. This is probably quite bad as I was writing this at 11 at night =D Anyway, if you like it, why not go and see the actual story (My Saviour) . It will make more sense if you read that before you read this.**_

**_little-miss-twilighter  
xx_**

* * *

Not that hard! I could have laughed at my naivety. The London Underground network was a co. Tnfusing maze of endless escalators, ticket barriers and carriages packed with people who more than likely had never heard of deodorant. It was a nightmare! Once I entered the station, I knew I would need to buy a ticket and so made my way to the ticket booth. I thought it would be simple enough; buy a ticket from here to London. Of course it wasn't that easy, after queuing for half an hour I politely asked the woman behind the glass screen the fastest way for me to get to Central London. She just sighed and talked 5 minutes about endless lines, stations and platforms. Having only taken in the fact that I needed to get at least 4 tubes, I walked towards the gates and put my ticket in. That was about the only thing that went _right_. I made my way down an escalator and got on the first train that came in. After about an hour I realised that I had got on the wrong side of the platform; I was going Southbound when I needed to go Northbound. I grumbled at my own stupidity and then got on _another _train back the way I came. That was when I met Shauna. She was quite drunk and was sitting opposite to me when she suddenly got up and sat down next to me. This should be interesting...

"Heyy gorgeous. What's a fineee man like you doing all alone on a Saturday night? "

Her words were quite slurred and I found the situation more comical than anything else. This was the first time a drunken woman had ever come onto me before. I smiled politely

"I'm on my way to meet someone"

There was no reason to tell her that the someone was the girl of my dreams, the only person I could ever love and the mother of the daughter I had never met.

"Well my name's Shauna and I could keep you company until you find herr"

She put her hand on my thigh and attempted to wink although in her state she just ended up blinking. I just smiled again and removed her hand.

"I'm really not interested"

I stood up and got off the train; eager to get away from her. Once the train had pulled away I realised that I got off at the wrong station and so had to wait 10 minutes for another train. I eventually made my way to the right station when I found out there was a closure on the Northern Line and so had to get a bus instead; could this _get_ any worse? I needed to find Bella but instead of having her in my arms, I was wandering aimlessly around London trying to navigate the ridiculous public transport system. I smiled through gritted teeth at the station attendant and she told me the quickest way from Morden (where I had somehow ended up) was a bus to South Wimbledon and then the 131 to Kingston where I could pick up a train to Waterloo. What a ridiculous amount of travel! I asked her where the bus stop was and she pointed right outside the station. I stepped outside to watch the bus pull away. I sighed and went to the bus stop, looking up at the schedule

_93 to Putney Bridge 20mins  
93 to Putney Bridge 40 mins_

I sighed again. 20 minutes with nothing to think about except Bella and how she was doing. Did she get here OK? Had she found our daughter? How would she react when she found out that I knew about our baby? All these questions were swimming around my mind when I got a pat on the shoulder; I turned around to find a homeless woman standing behind me. Her hair was a mess, it looked like she hadn't washed or brushed it in months and her clothes were all tattered and torn. I felt sorry for her. That was until she started shrieking at me.

"YOU! YOURE ONE OF THEM!"

I took a step back, there was obviously something not right with the poor girl.

"THE DEMONS! THEYRE COMING! NEED MONEY TO KILL THE DEMONS! THE DEMONS MUST DIE!"

I hated to admit it but I was terrified. She seemed to be clinically insane. I gave her some pound coins in the hope that she would back off and leave me alone. She didn't. She took the coins, put them in her pocket and came closer. She smelled foul but still pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you very much my dear. This money will not be wasted"

Well at least she had stopped screaming at me.

"How about a kiss?"

She moved her face closer to mine and before I could protest, she pushed her lips against mine. It was disgusting, and I pulled myself away before she could force anymore of herself on me. She narrowed her eyes and turned away, mumbling about how I was so ungrateful to her. _I _was ungrateful?! She obviously had some mental issues. I shuddered and wiped my lips. It was at that moment that the bus pulled in. I was relieved; scared that the homeless woman might come back. I stepped onto the bus and showed the driver my ticket. He narrowed his eyes. What now?!

"I'm sorry sir but that ticket isn't valid. It's an underground ticket only, you need a bus pass or pay the £2 fare"

I sighed and took out my wallet. I looked in the coin pocket and saw that all I has was pennies; I had given the homeless woman my pound coins. I looked up at the bus driver.

"All I have is a £20 note? Do you have change?"

He looked but shook his head at me.

"Sorry sir"

I sighed. I couldn't wait another 20 minutes. I would just have to pay £20.

"Then just take the £20, I _need _to get to where I'm going as soon as possible"

I gave him the £20 and went to take a seat. I reminded myself that it was all worth it to see Bella and our baby. The journey didn't take long; in fact I probably could have walked it in the time I spent waiting for the bus. I thanked the driver and got off the bus, waiting for my next bus. I couldn't remember what the station attendant had said; was it the 13? No. Was it the 31? No again; neither of those sounded right. I was about to sit down and just cry when a 131 turned around the corner. I beamed; _that _was the bus she told me to get, I was positive. I got on and went to give the driver another £20 when she frowned at me.

"I don't have change for that Sir"

"No its fine, just take it. Its not the first time"

I smiled at her and she looked...dazzled. Interesting...

"Erm I can't have you paying £20, that's just not fair. Just get on, don't worry about the fare"

I beamed at her and could have kissed her. Finally- some good luck.

"_Thank _you so much. You have no idea how much I appreciate it"

She looked dazzled again. I went upstairs to take a seat and spent the rest of the journey wondering how I could use my new 'power' to my advantage. I never realised I dazzled people before; I wonder if I had that affect on Bella. I was just contemplating this when I was interrupted by a fit of giggles from the back of the bus. I turned around to see 2 girls sitting at the back of; they had obviously just been staring at me. I smiled at them and turned back around. About 5 minutes later I felt the presence of somebody sitting near me. I turned around and jumped when I saw that one of the girls had sat right behind me. She beamed at me and I smiled back

"Hi. I'm Jess. What's your name?"

Her friend erupted in giggles again and I smiled at her; she blushed and looked away. I turned back to her friend, realising I didn't answer her question. I didn't really want to talk but I didn't want to seem rude.

"My name's Edward"

"Edwards a _nice_ name" She winked and came to sit next to me. _Why_ did weirdo's have to find me? She put her arm around my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek. I went to stand up but she held me down. She was surprisingly strong for her size; reminded me of Alice. She leant up and whispered in my ear

"Hey I know that we just met and everything but would you mind kissing me quickly because I bet my friend that we would kiss by the time you got off the bus and if we don't then she takes my iPod"

I sighed. Why not?

I pulled her in and pecked her on the lips. I didn't anticipate her response. Her hands gripped my hair and she pulled herself into me. I tried to push her away but it was pointless; she was ridiculously strong. I just waited for her to finish. It took her a while but she did stop. Eventually.

"Thanks. Here"

She smiled at me again before giving me a piece of paper and getting up to rejoin her friend who was staring at me with an open mouth. I turned around and then realised that I was in Kingston. I got off the bus and made my way to the train station.

I went to the ticket booth and asked the attendant when the next train to Waterloo was. She told me it left in 15 minutes from platform 3; I thanked her and made my way to the platform while hoping and praying for an uneventful journey. Of course it didn't go that way. Once the train came in and I sat down, it took just 5 minutes before I was pulled out of Bella thoughts again.

"What do you mean you aren't there yet?! You were supposed to be there an hour ago! I can't do anything about it; I'm still on the train!"

I tried to ignore the annoying person with the French accent but he was shouting so loudly I was sure the people 2 carriages down could hear. I went over to him

"Excuse me, would you mind keeping it down please"

I said it politely but he gave me a hateful glare and hung up the phone. Then he did something completely unexpected; punched me in the eye. I staggered backwards and got off the train in case he tried anything else. I felt like a coward but I didn't want to get in a fight and take even _longer _getting to Bella. I waited patiently for the next train and was pleased that it was only 5 minutes.

I made it to Waterloo without any more ...interesting situations. I sighed and looked at my watch. I had been travelling 3 hours and _still _don't know where Bella was. I was exhausted and just wanted to lie down so I left the station and found the nearest hotel. I checked in and asked the receptionist if the hotel had internet. She smiled at me and told me I could access it from the entertainment room. I thanked her and made my way to the room. I would sleep for a couple of hours before going to Bella. I wanted to look as best as I could when I met my daughter for the first time...

* * *

**_ Did it make you laugh? Or did it make you cry at my attempt to be funny? =P .Reviews please =D_**


End file.
